shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hiroshi Kamiya
|Voz =}}Hiroshi Kamiya (神谷 浩史, Kamiya Hiroshi), nació un 28 de enero del año 1975, en Matsudo, Chiba. Es un actor de voz japonés que trabaja para la Producción de Aoni. En el anime de Ataque a los Titanes, él interpreta la voz de Levi Ackerman. Trabajos realizados 1992 *Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Akihiko Nonoka) 1994 *Marmalade Boy (Ginta's Friend) 1995 *Captain Tsubasa J (Hanji Urabe) *Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (Makoto Mizushina) 1996 *Dragon Ball GT (Poberu, Ronge) 1997 *Cho Mashin Hero Wataru (Chico) 1998 *DT Eightron as (Ryou) *Trigun (Zazie the Beast) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (Oficial) *Master Keaton (Shinsuke Funase) 1999 *Corrector Yui (Takashi Fuji) *Jibaku-kun (Kai) 2001 *Gals! (Rei Otohata) *Beyblade (Sanguinex) *Gundam Evolve (Hiden) *Offside (Katsuhiko Ibino) 2002 *Kanon (Kuze) *Digimon Frontier (Koji Minamoto) *Mirage of Blaze (Kojirou Date) *Generación del Caos Next (Lifile) *I'll/CKBC (Hiiragi Hitonari) *Mirmo Zibang (Takumi Kiryuu) 2003 *Ultra Maniac (Tetsushi Kaji) *L/R: Licensed (Royalty) *Zatch Bell! (Eita Kobozuka) *Beyblade G Revolution (Garland) *Tank Knights Portriss (Dua Carry) *Pokémon: Advanced (Hiromi) 2004 *Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (John) *Superior Defender Gundam Force (Capitán Gundam) *Gantz (Masanobu Hojou) *Tsukuyomi -Moon Phase- (Kohei Morioka) *Ring ni Kakero (Takeshi Kawai) *Rockman.EXE Stream (Narcy Hide) *Burn-Up Scramble (Wonderful person) *Diamond Daydreams (Minoru Jinguuji) *MoonPhase (Kohei Morioka) *Samurai Gun (Hebizo) 2005 *The Law of Ueki (Mario) *Gunparade March (Nakatoshi Iwasaki) *Damekko Dōbutsu (Peganosuke) *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (Kiefer) *Honey and Clover (Yūta Takemoto) *Pani Poni Dash! (Tsurugi Inugami, Lord Cat) *Play Ball (Aiki) *Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu (Kunihiro Suizenji) 2006 *Ergo Proxy (Security Bureau employee) *Gakuen Heaven (Kaoru Saionji) *Zegapain (Hayase) *Honey and Clover II (Yūta Takemoto) *Crash B-Daman (Teruma Kamioka) *Fate/stay night (Shinji Matō) *Princess Princess (Shūya Arisada) *Rockman.EXE Beast (Narcy Hide) *One Piece (Eddy) *Ginga Tetsudo Monogatari: Eien e no Bunkiten (Klaus Von Meinster) *Play Ball Season 2 (Aiki) *Ring ni Kakero 1: Nichibei Keisen Hen (Takeshi Kawai) *Souten No Ken (Peter) 2007 *El Cazador de la Bruja (Okama A) *Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (Masahito Oghuro) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Tieria Erde) *Gintama (Robot 502) *Code-E (Adol Brinberg) *Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (Nozomu Itoshiki, Mikoto Itoshiki) *Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica (Phoron Tatara) *Digimon Data Squad (Craniamon) *Nodame Cantabile (Tomohito Kimura) *Hidamari Sketch (Chokoyama) *Moonlight Mile 2nd Season -Touch Down- (Mike) *Polyphonica (Tatara Phoron) 2008 *Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (Nozomu Itoshiki, Mikoto Itoshiki) *Macross Frontier (Michael Blanc) *Monochrome Factor (Kengo Asamura) *Hidamari Sketch × 365 (Chokoyama) *Mission-E (Adol Brinberg) *Natsume Yūjin Chō (Takashi Natsume) *Hakushaku to Yōsei (Paul Ferman) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season (Tieria Erde) *Tytania (Louis Edmond Pages) 2009 *Zoku Natsume Yūjin Chō (Takashi Natsume) *One Piece (Trafalgar Law) *Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica Crimson S (Phoron Tatara) *Bakemonogatari (Koyomi Araragi) *Zan Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (Nozomu Itoshiki, Mikoto Itoshiki, Kouji Kumeta) *Miracle Train (Riku Nakano) *Kobato (Takashi Doumoto) *Polyphonica Crimson S (Tatara Phoron) 2010 *Durarara!! (Izaya Orihara) *Working!! (Hiroomi Sōma) *Angel Beats! (Yuzuru Otonashi) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (Kou Ichinomiya) *Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (Kuroto Hourai) *Togainu no Chi (Yukihito) *Nurarihyon no Mago (Senba) *Arakawa Under the Bridge x Bridge (Kou Ichinomiya) *The Animal Conference on the Environment (Dr. Rabi el conejo) *Kacho No Koi (Yukio Kumagai) *Ring ni Kakero 1: Shadow (Takeshi kawai) 2011 *Starry Sky (Miyaji Ryunosuke) *Yondemasu yo, Azazel-san. (Beelzebub) *Ao no Exorcist (Mephisto Pheles) *Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi (Yanase Yuu) *Natsume Yūjin Chō San (Takashi Natsume) *Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! (Yamato Naoe) *Dragon Crisis! (Onyx) *Working'!! (Hiroomi Sōma) *Phi Brain: Puzzle of God (Free Cell) *Xi Avant (Kaoru Takamura) *Gundam Age (Zeheart Galette) *Carnival Phantasm (Shinji Matou) *Fractale (Colin) *Ring ni Kakero 1: Sekai Taikai-hen (Takeshi kawai) 2012 *Brave10 (Unno Rokurō) *Ixion Saga DT (Erecpyle Dukakis) *Kuroko's Basketball (Seijūrō Akashi) *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Zeheart Galette) *Natsume Yūjin Chō Shi as Takashi Natsume) *Nisemonogatari (Koyomi Araragi) *Saint Seiya Omega (Andromeda Shun) *Shining Hearts (Rick, Alvin) *Shirokuma Café (Penguin) *Medaka Box Abnormal (Kei Munakata) *Busou Shinki (Jindo) 2013 *[[Ataque a los Titanes (anime)|'Ataque a los Titanes']] (Levi Ackerman) *Shirokuma Café (Penguin) *Hakkenden: Tōhō Hakken Ibun (Riō Satomi) *Karneval (Gareki) *Monogatari Series Second Season (Koyomi Araragi) *Maoyu (Young Merchant) *Senyu (Teufel Diabolos) *One Piece (Trafalgar Law) *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (Hibiki Kuze) *Brothers Conflict (Juli) *Yondemasu yo, Azazel-san Z (Beelzebub) *Kuroko's Basketball Season 2 (Seijūrō Akashi) *Saint Seiya Omega (Andromeda Shun) *Otona Joshi No Anime Time (Jinsei Best 10) as Kishida Yuusaka) *Makai Ōji: Devils (Realist as Michael) *Galilei Donna (Cicinho) *Phi Brain: Puzzle of God 3 (Freecell) *Lupin III: Princess of the breeze ~Kakusareta Kūchū Toshi~ (Shion) 2014 *Hamatora (Art) *Noragami (Yato) *Haikyu (Ittetsu Takeda) *Kamigami no Asobi (Baldr Hringhorni) *Captain Earth (Arashi Teppei) *Natsume Yūjin-Chō: Itsuka Yuki no Hi ni (Natsume Takashi) *Broken Blade (Zess) *Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life (Darth Wooser) *Hero Bank (Nagare Amano) * Tsukimonogatari (Koyomi Araragi) Navegación Categoría:Seiyū